Ukes In Wedding Dresses
by SoraStitches.BeyondSanity
Summary: Just some fun, random stories about poor little ukes being put into wedding dresses by their mean boyfrineds, I'm not great at summaries so you should read and let us know what you think ' Lots of pairings: LeeGaa, SasuNaru, not sure of others so leave some suggestions please! Rated M just incase.


**This is the first of hopefully a few of these stories my friend and I decided to do for fun, so since we share the account they'll all be in here :3**

**Please point out any grammar/spelling mistakes, thanks ^^' Enjoy!**

* * *

"No." Gaara continued walking around his and his fiancé's home trying to find something to distract himself from Lee's constant whining. "But Gaara.." the taller of the two pouted childishly. "Never." "Just think about it." Lee had resorted to pleading, to try to convince, if not, irritate his lover enough to give in to his request. The redhead, finally settling on cooking dinner for the pair as an excuse, shooed the other away in an attempt to get even a little peace from him. Frowning Lee slowly trailed his feet making his way out of the room into the livingroom. Slowly grinning to himself, Lee pulled his cellphone from his pocket. Glancing to the door to ensure the still agitated redhead was too busy to notice the midnight eyed male called the one person he knew would help with this; Uchiha Sasuke.

**- one week later -**

"Gaa-chan?" the midnight haired man called to his fiery little soon-to-be 'wifey'. Smiling at his newest nickname for the short man, he continued through the house, hands holding on tightly to a large, white box with a huge lemon and lilac, pastel stripe bow, with a silky red and gold center.

The shorter, hearing foot steps coming his way, peeked his head round the kitchen door. "Lee-kun! Tadaima!" he smiled to his lover, walking over and kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Okaeri " Lee smiled back brightly. Winking Lee leaned down slightly to whisper in Gaara's ear, "I got you something Gaara~." raising a non-existent eyebrow Gaara stared are the taller, his gut-feeling telling him he wouldn't like whatever it was he was being given.

Walking over to the small, frosted-glass coffee table in front of the large, plush crimson coloured couch, Lee placed the box delicately on top. Turning to grin at the short man peering round his muscled shoulder he commanded the latter open it quickly.

Gently pulling one side of the bow, the large ribbon fell around the box and slide to the ground, landing on the soft mahogany carpet along with something the suspicious ruby haired male failed to see. The aqua eyed male took a deep breath to prepare himself. Trying to remind himself to keep calm no matter what was inside, he began to slowly lift the pristine lid. Gently, slowly lifting the lid Gaara close his eyes and pursed his lips until the lid was completely off.

Timidly opening his eyes he looked at the contents, slightly confused at the white silk inside. Lifting it gently at the corner to check if there was something under it, in case perhaps the white was just to make the gift look good and finding nothing, he silently looked up to the practically bouncing male for an explanation.

The tanned male lightly grasped the corners of the material and lifted it out, turning the curious paler male to look in a very large mirror which hung in the middle of wall from floor to ceiling, and holding the slightly shimmering fabric a hairs breath from the poor boys feminine frame.

Realisation set in, Gaara's face quickly changing colour to match his hair in both embarrassment and anger. Lee, not noticing the death-glare his little 'wifey' was shooting at him through the mirror grinned and all but jumped up and down, gushing, "Gaa-chan, I told you, you'd look cute! You're adorable, please try it on?"

Gaara, clearly not pacified by anything his lover was saying turned slowly to face him. "Lee-kun.." he managed, keeping his tone low. Realising his little love's rage Lee quickly took a step back. "Heh, I'm sorry love," he started, scratching the back of his head awkwardly "but I knew you would look adorable! And you hadn't picked a suit so.." Lee trailed off pouting.

Looking at the shorters slightly softening expression; he knew he was winning, so continued quickly "Gaa-koi," He purred using his lovers secret, favourite nickname, reserved only to be used alone "please won't you just try it on? For me?" Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss to his fiancée's lips and gave his best puppy-dog eyes. Sighing at the lost argument Gaara quietly murmured an "okay", took the soft item and shuffled off, red-faced, to do as he was asked.

The taller of the pair quickly bent down to retrieve the ribbon and missed addition to the gift, then sat on the couch to wait on his adorable, blushing boyfriend.

After a few minutes Gaara re-entered, startling the older male who had been day dreaming. Lee took in his lovers appearance. Gaara stood, blushing face hiding behind his bangs, in an ivory, strapless wedding dress. The front came up in an almost heart shape on his chest and from his slightly curvy waist down to the pool of fabric on the floor, there was an opened split revealing an embroidered Sakura tree in a near white gold; the back having the lace to a simple corset design in the same shade. Lee stared open-mouthed for a minute before smiling to the other male.

"Stunning Gaara~" Lee purred, causing the shorters blush to deepen to an amazing shade of red, "But I think you've forgotten something."

Snapping his head up with a confused expression Gaara tried to look around near and in the box, scanning for what he had missed in his less than thorough check inside the box. Not seeing anything, he looked back to his lover, a slightly confused pout now fixed into place. "What did i miss?" he asked managing to sound genuinely upset while pushing his bottom lip out further and cocking his head to the side.

Smirking at the innocent-faced boy before him, Lee lifted his hand to reveal a red and gold silk garter dangling between his index finger and thumb, his smirk widening at the satisfying tomato impression of his love.

Standing from the couch and walking over to the still scarlet boy, Lee placed the garter into his hand and leaned down to whisper in the latters ear, "Don't forget this, my little wifey" chuckling at Gaara's speechless stuttering, Lee kissed his forehead; his boyfriend really was adorable..

* * *

**I'm sorry if it sucked~ please review for any improvements I can use before starting a serious fic and Gaara and Lee will bring you rainbow cookies? n_n **

**SoraStitches' will have her chapter up next hopefully, if not then a chapter for a different fic~ yay!**

_**~Beyond Sanity~**_


End file.
